An Unlikely Pair
by Midnights
Summary: When Sesshoumaru meets Katiyo, a falcon demon from the west, in a most unlikely place, he finds himself thrown into a most unlikely tale. Watch out for a large accident and several rescues! -COMPLETED-
1. The rescue

Midnight: All right! So here comes the long awaited first story!

Yami Midnight: Took us long enough to think of a _real _plot.

Midnight: Ok, so we've hit a few bumps in the road, but I'm hoping this one will work out!

Yami Midnight: Quit your yapping! People want to actually read the _story_ not our life's confessions!

Midnight: FINE!

The Rescue

_Looks like a blizzard will be coming in soon. Not like I have to worry. Maybe I should get Rin indoors._ Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at the little girl. She was already shivering. He heaved a sigh.

Now _I have to look for shelter! I could be doing much better things. _He looked over his shoulder again and saw that Rin had fallen over. He turned around and bent to pick her up. Looking around, he found a small wooden cabin not too far away.

_That will do. _He faced the hut and started plowing through the rapidly falling snow. A few minutes later he crashed through the door, careful not to break it. What he found when his eyes swept the room he did not expect. A young woman, demon by her scent, was looking at him with wide, ice blue eyes. Getting one good look at the wet child in his arms, she took action.

"Come in, close the door."

"I'll find another hut." Sesshoumaru answered.

"No. That's all right! Besides your child needs help now. Look at her she's all blue!" The girl said desperately.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and gave in. She was rather blue. "She's not _my_ child!"

"Sorry. Now, you need to take her wet clothes off and wrap her in this." The girl answered, handing him the blanked she had wrapped around herself.

Without hesitation, Sesshoumaru tore Rin's clothes off and wrapped her in the blanket.

"Keep her close to you to warm her up with your body heat."

"How do you know all this?" he asked as he sat down net to her, cradling the small bundle in his arms.

"I just do!" She answered with a smile. "By the way, my name's Katiyo"

"Sesshoumaru" was the gruff reply.

"Um... If she's no _your_ child, if you don't mind me asking, why would such an obviously powerful demon like yourself, have a human child in his company?" Katiyo asked timidly.

_At least she knows who's powerful around here. _"Rin found me when I was injured and just kept coming back with human food. One day she came and she was all bruised. I asked how she got them, but she only smiled. When I recovered, I found her dead in the road. Wolves that had also destroyed her village had attacked her. So I revived her with my sword. Now she follows me everywhere." Somehow, it was easy to talk to this girl. He looked down and saw that Rin's skin was now a normal pink hue. He turned to thank Katiyo and found she had collapsed and he skin was blue.

"Foolish girl! Giving me her blanket!" he touched her clothes; they were as wet as Rin's.

Unwinding the blanket around Rin, he tore a piece off with his claws, rewound Rin in the smaller piece and started wrapping Katiyo in the lager one. _Take the wet clothes _off_, you baka! _He hesitated for a second or two, not wanting to undress the girl he had taken a liking to. _Undress her or she dies! _Making a quick decision, he took her clothes off, grateful for her breast band and loincloth, and wrapped her in the blanket. Tensaiga lay completely forgotten.

Sesshoumaru picked her up and held her close, trying to share his body heat, like Katiyo had said before. _She's so light! It's as if her bones are hollow! _Maybe hollow bones made for poor heating, because she was not getting any pinker. He tried rubbing her arms through the blanket but that didn't work either.

_Body heat, body heat! My body heat isn't reaching her! We need to be closer! _There was only one way to do that. Get under the blanket with her. One look at his damp clothes told him he would have to take them off for this to work.

So he did.

He took of his clothes, right down to his loincloth and got under the blanket with the she-demon. He put his tail under her head and wrapped his arm around her small waist to keep her close. _This better work._ He had no idea why he cared so much about this girl. Maybe it was because she was a full-blooded demon, unlike his brother. Or maybe it was because she cared for Rin. A small part of his mind said it was because she was beautiful, but he quickly silenced that thought.

He dared a glance at the girl close against his chest and was relieved to see that her skin was pink. He took this opportunity to take a look at her features. She had glossy brown hair that she kept in a knot at her neck. He ears were small and delicate as was her nose. Her eyes were framed with long, black lashes and she had a light dusting of freckles. Her chin was round, almost stubborn and she had full, red lips. He ran a finger along her jaw and marveled at how smooth her skin was. Gently, he pulled the pin out of her hair and from the knot tumbled lengths of glossy hair. He told himself it was to keep her neck warm, but his tail was already doing that nicely. Without thinking, he gently picked up one of her hands. It was small and soft, like the rest of her. Her five feet were dwarfed by Sesshoumaru's seven.

Suddenly tired, he put down Katiyo's hand, wrapped his arm around her waist again, made sure Rin was not to far off and still pink, and fell asleep breathing in Katiyo's sweet scent.

Midnight: Well, I hope you liked it!

Yami Midnight: Just a couple reviews and we'll put up the next chapter, ok?

Midnight: Just to address one point here: We know Sesshoumaru has never been this nice. But the only time you ever see him is around Inu-Yasha, his sworn enemy, or plotting against him. You've also never seen him with a female demon, either!

Yami Midnight: So you never know what he's like when his bro's not around! Maybe he's a huge flirt.


	2. A Surprise and an Arm

Midnight: Here we go! Chapter 2!

Yami Midnight: This should be interesting...

Recap: Katiyo had hypothermia and Sesshoumaru saved her. The last chapter ended with them asleep close together under a blanket.

* * *

A Surprise and an Arm

When Katiyo woke up she was more comfortable then she had ever been. She had a heat source at her back, something fluffy under her head, and something around her waist. She couldn't quite figure out what it was, but it was comforting. Without completely waking up, she turned inside the circle around her waist and pressed her nose against that mysterious heat source. Comfortable again, she fell asleep.

_That's cold!_ Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and noticed that Katiyo's nose against his chest was the reason of his awakening. On his second glance, he found that she had completely turned inside the circle of his arm and her head was neatly tucked under his chin. He tried to remove his arm from around her waist but she was quicker. Still asleep, she grabbed his arm and tucked it under her head.

_How am I going to get out of _this_ one? Maybe I should just wake her up? _A sound from his blanket companion startled him out of his thoughts. She yawned and opened her eyes. _Oh, crap!_

When Katiyo opened her eyes what she saw she did not expect. A chest. A muscular one. She looked up and met a pair of amber eyes. _Oh my god!_ She let out a small cry and scrambled from under the blanket. Quickly she ran into a corner of the small hut, as if to get as far away as possible from Sesshoumaru. She sat down and buried her face in her knees, whispering softly to herself. Sesshoumaru stood and walked to her, the blanket in his hands.

"Here." he said throwing the blanket on top of her small form. He turned and put his pants back on.

Rising slowly, Katiyo walked over to Sesshoumaru. "I...um...would like to thank you for saving my life."

"You saved Rin's life. We are now even." he replied, tossing her clothes to her.

Deftly, she put them on. Sesshoumaru was now shaking Rin, telling her to put her clothes on. "So what kind of demon are you?" he asked as he drew on his kimono.

"I'm a falcon demon from the west," she answered, doing the same thing. "Look." She lifted her bangs to show Sesshoumaru the minute wings over her eyebrows.

_That's why she's so light! _"So what are you doing all the way over here?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, please." A shadow grew over her eyes as she said this. Sesshoumaru could tell it was something personal.

"Suit yourself." He started busying himself with his belt when he heard a crash behind him. He turned and saw that it was Katiyo that had caused the noise. She had fallen flat on her face.

"Guess I'm still a little wobbly." she said, giggling.

"Apparently so." he said, giving her a hand to help her up. As soon as she touched it she let out a gasp.

"Omigod! Your arm! It's not real!" she cried.

_How does she know? _"Yes, my brother sliced it off some time ago. It's quite hard to findsuitable replacements."

"I can fix it for you, if you want." Seeing the look he gave her, she added, "You see, my demon power is healing. I can make you a new arm, right now"

"No need."

"Sesshoumaru!" the desperation in her voice made him look at her. "I owe you my life. Please, let me help you."

"Fine."

Through all this, Rin was listening quietly in her corner. _But Milord never accepts help form anyone! What's so different about this pretty lady? _She watched, unobserved, as they sat facing each other.

"You're going to have to take your shirt off." Katiyo said timidly. Sesshoumaru sighed and did as he was told. "Um... could you take the illusion off too?"

"Rin, turn around. This is not pleasant." And it wasn't. It was a stump; you could tell a powerful blade sheered it off.

"I must warn you. About half way, you will feel weaker. It's because I'm using some of your blood, all right?"

It's a wonder how he can even function. That must have some powerful illusion! Katiyo nearly got sick at the sight, but her advanced training held. She closed her eyes and slowly, she started chanting. When Katiyo started chanting louder, she started emitting a bright light. Squinting, Sesshoumaru could make out large wings sprouting from her shoulder blades: wings of light. 

Katiyo raised her hands above her head and a silver blob formed between her outstretched fingers. The blob grew longer until it looked like an arm. Lowering her hands just below the silver arm, Katiyo clapped her hands. A large wind form nowhere blew her hair and lifted her bangs. The wings above her eyebrows were glowing. She clapped again, this time turning the arm from silver to white. Again, turning the arm pink. Now Sesshoumaru was feeling weak. She was obviously using his blood to make the arm alive. She clapped again and spread her hands, never once did she stop chanting. She lowered her hands and the arm followed. Suddenly, she grabbed the arm and the stump she was to attach it on. Swiftly, she rammed the two together, making them whole.

"_So mote it be!"_ she yelled, releasing Sesshoumaru. The wind died and her hair fell back into place. She opened her eyes and stared strait into Sesshoumaru's, then smiled.

Sesshoumaru stood and admired his new arm. It was exactly like his original one. For a few moments, he amused himself making a fist or flexing his biceps. Then he turned his attention to Katiyo.

"I do not know how to thank you. This is amazing!"

Katiyo got up as he was saying this. For a moment the world spun, then when black. On impulse, Sesshoumaru reached out and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Look's like we'll be here a little while longer, Rin."

* * *

Yami Midnight: So here ends chapter 2.

Midnight: You know "so mote it be", well, I got that idea from the book _In the Hand of the Goddess _by Tamora Pierce. I figured, since this is already a fan fiction, it was all right to use it.

Yami Midnight: We're still trying to work out the _Happily Ever After, _but other than that, this idea's working out nicely. Let's just hope our friend Mr. Writer's Block doesn't come to visit...


	3. What Have I Done?

Midnight: Chapter 3!!

Yami Midnight: We forgot the disclaimer in the last two chapters, so here it is.

Disclaimer: Midnights do not own Inu-Yasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Lucky ass! ) They DO own Katiyo, though.

Recap: Katiyo woke up under the same blanket as Sesshoumaru; Katiyo made him a new arm, bla, bla, bla... Then she fainted.

* * *

What have I done?

A soft groan from the figure on the ground jolted Sesshoumaru, lord of the Eastern lands, back to the present. In three great strides he crossed the small cabin and knelt by the girl.

"Ugh, my head." Katiyo said, sitting up.

"Are you all right?" Sesshoumaru asked, his eyes soft.

"Concerned, lord Sesshoumaru?" She said, slightly mockingly.

"You are fortunate I like you. Had you been anyone else, I would rip you to shreds!"

"You just like the arm." A snort was all she got as a retort. "Yeah, you're welcome!" Looking at the small window above her head, she noticed how late it was.

"Good God! It's past midday already. I really should get going."

"Us too. I shudder to think what that pathetic Jaken has gotten himself into." That got a laugh from his two female companions. Together, they walked out the door into the sunlight.

"Well, Sesshoumaru! It's been great. Try not to soil that arm, ok" Crouching, she faced Rin, "And you, dress warmly!" Rising she added, "See you around!" One last smile and she took off at a run. She leapt into the air, and after a blinding flash of light, was carried away on falcon wings.

"Goodbye, Katiyo the Falcon." With that he turned west and headed for his castle.

Midnight: We could end it here, if we wanted...

Yami Midnight: But we were overflowed with ideas, so we're continuing!

One week later

What is this feeling at the back of my mind? It's like an itch I can't scratch, and it's driving me nuts! I hate to admit it, but my gut is telling me it has something to do with Sesshoumaru. Ever since I made his arm, this feeling's been itching. It's like something important took place and I missed it. I've got to find out what it! Maybe...Nah! How could that have happened? Better check, just to make sure.

Without a second more delay, Katiyo the falcon headed east, to the dwelling of Sesshoumaru.

After about a day's flight, she arrived at a castle. This is it for sure! Angling her wings, she dove strait into an open window. She did not have to look far to find the man she was looking for, in fact, she flew right into him. Before she hit the ground, she took on human form and landed on her feet.

"Katiyo! What are you doing here?"

"Sesshoumaru, give me your arm." The panic in her voice made him obey. He stretched out the arm she had made for him. Katiyo grabbed it and pulled up the sleeve. On the inside of his wrist were small silver wings, exactly like the one's on Katiyo's forehead. Stiffly she dropped his arm, and then dropped to the floor.

"Oh no! What have I done? What have I done?"

"I never noticed those before! Katiyo, what is this?" He got no answer. "Katiyo! What is this?" he said louder. He was nervous now. Judging by Katiyo's current state, these marks were not good.

"It must have happened when I was making your arm." She looked down at her hands and saw a small cut on her index finger. "It must have been mixed with the mold. There's no other way" from the sound of it, she was talking to herself, not to Sesshoumaru.

"Katiyo, what does that mean? Explain why I have your wing marks on my wrist!"

She took a deep breath and started softly. "In the falcon way, we choose mates for life. There is a special blood binding ceremony that takes place. When the blood mixes, they can feel each other's presence at all times. Can you feel my fear? Close your eyes. Can you feel my fear?"

Startled by the sudden question, he did it right away. There, at the back of his mind, was something he had never felt before. It felt...white, like fear.

"Yes, I can feel your fear."

* * *

Midnight: That can't be good...

Yami Midnight: Short but dramatic chapter. The next one will contain and explanation and the solution (sorta).


	4. Old Acquaintances

Midnight: We're back!

Yami Midnight: I can't believe we've written four chapters already!

Midnight: The chapters are going to slow down slightly now. You know, with school and all...the homework horror might get in the way.

* * *

Old Acquaintances 

"This can't be happening! I'm going to wake up and find I never made that God-forsaken arm!" Katiyo's voice was now reaching a hysteric level. She started pacing the room quickly. Occasionally, she let out a disbelieving laugh and then a sob.

_So this is hysterics. Poor girl. _"Katiyo, I don't mean to interrupt, but could you explain to me how this happened?"

Katiyo abruptly stopped pacing and stared at her feet. She did not want to explain, but she owed Sesshoumaru for doing this to him. So she took a deep breath and started.

"The reason you can feel me but I can't feel you is because I didn't receive any of your blood. When I was making the mold for your arm, my finger must have released some blood. It got mixed in the mold, and then I attached it to your arm. So now some of my blood is in your veins." It was strange for Sesshoumaru to hear Katiyo's usually expressive voice go flat. She was obviously depressed.

"I understand now. I believe all demon tribes have a similar way of doing a marital bonding thing. With dogs, though, it's much more...intimate." (AN: Not sex, you gutter-brains!) That got a wet laugh out of her. "The effect is almost the same." Suddenly her face lit up.

"I know! I'm going to go talk to the elders in my flock! Maybe there's a way to reverse it! I'll be back as soon as I can!" And as quickly as she arrived, she was gone.

_Well, _I_ don't mind, _he thought looking at the wings on his wrist.

_I had forgotten how long it took me to get out of here! How long have I been flying? Three weeks? I was in such a rush to get out last time, I didn't keep track._ Katiyo had finally arrived. She saw the great tree in the distance. She was nervous. A year had past since the last time she's been home. _And I'm not sure whether I missed it or not._

As she flew by, she heard the cries of her flock. They knew she was here. As she swooped into the boughs of the great willow where her flock lived, she hoped to see some familiar faces, or even friendly faces, but she saw none. She flew higher into the tree to a platform set between two branches. This is where the elders had councils. She was surprised to see that all six elders where there, apparently waiting for her.

"So, you have returned." The chief elder said coldly.

"Yes. I come seeking your aid. I have made a grave mistake. I need to know how to reverse the blood bonding." Katiyo said humbly.

"You shall receive nothing form us!" another elder spat.

"But-"

"Three weeks after you left, you were declared an exile. No other Falcon has _dared_ to leave our midst. Let alone run away."

"I've been... exiled?" Katiyo whispered, unbelieving.

"Your parents fought against the decision, so they were sent to Lushagui."

"You killed them? No!" she cried.

"And you shall have to be killed too. We must show the right example for the chicks." The elder send a blast of magic from his beak that changed Katiyo into her human shape. Then he flew into her face, causing her to fall off the platform. Crashing into several branches on the way down, she landed on the ground face up. To her horror, flashes of light blinded her. Now she was surrounded by human shaped falcon demons holding stones, bows and arrows, and sticks.

"Do not kill her! Lame her only! Let her suffer!" cried a bearded old man.

Tripping, Katiyo tried to run and dodge rocks at the same time. She escaped the clinging willow boughs and ran for her life, but the falcons were faster. Katiyo tried to transform so she could fly away, but thanks to the elders' spell, she could only manage making wings sprout form her shoulder blades. Clumsily, she tried to take off, but an arrow punched a hole in her wing, then another, then another. Soon she was brought to the ground in intense pain. They threw sticks and stones at her until the bearded man told them it was enough.

"She is sure to die now!" he said triumphantly. Then they all turned their backs on her and flew away.

"Someone, help me!" the mangled girl whispered.

Yami Midnight: HAHA! Evil cliffhanger! This is payback for all the cliffhangers I've had to deal with!

Midnight: You're so evil.

Yami Midnight: Well, I _am_ your dark half! It's my job!

Midnight: That doesn't mean you have to make our readers go crazy with anticipation for the next chapter. Wait... maybe that's a good thing.

* * *

Yami Midnight: Go on... 

Midnight: That means they'll have to tell us to update!

Yami Midnight: Un Hun...

Midnight: That means they'll have to review!

Yami Midnight: Is that your final answer?

Midnight: Yes!

Yami Midnight: Ding ding ding! You've just correctly answered the million-dollar question! Hurrah!

Midnight: Yay! Stay tuned for the next exiting episode of An Unlikely Pair! We'll see-

Yami Midnight: (slaps hand on Midnight's mouth) Don't tell them!

Midnight: (muffled) Oops! My bad!


	5. Sesshoumaru to the Rescue

Yami Midnight: You know what I've noticed? Our chapters keep getting shorter.

Midnight: Really?

Yami Midnight: Yeah, the last one only had 730 words, and the first one had over 900!

Midnight: We need to fix that... Let's see what we can manage in this chapter!

Yami Midnight: Way to optimistic, as usual. [Sigh]

* * *

Sesshoumaru to the Rescue!

Far away, in the castle of the eastern lands, Sesshoumaru felt Katiyo's cry for help. He had started to get concerned when he felt grief. When he felt pain, he had half a mind to go see what was happening, but he didn't take action until now. Through the link he had to Katiyo's emotions, he could tell she was dying. He leapt out his bedroom window and started racing faster than light, zeroing in on Katiyo's location.

When he found her lying in a clearing, she was not dead yet, but very close. He pulled out his Tensaiga and looked around Katiyo's body. There, hovering nearby, were the goblins from the underworld, ready to feast on her soul. With one sweep of his sword, he killed them all, and then sheathed his sword. Gently he picked up the bloody mess that was a girl, and called out.

"I am leaving now, and taking this girl with me, alive. Should anyone object, they will surely meet sudden and painful death." Without another glance, he vanished into thin air, the girl in his arms. From the shadows emerged six old falcons.

"We cannot inform the flock of our failure to kill one miserable girl. We must make sure she dies." Said one of the younger ones.

"And I have just the way. Not even this demons mighty sword will be ale to defend against my perfect plan." Said the oldest. He beckoned them closer and anyone passing by would have heard only quiet birdcalls.

When Sesshoumaru disappeared in the clearing he immediately reappeared in his room. He was fresh out of inner magic at the moment, but it was worth it. Had he left Katiyo's body to the mercy of those bloodthirsty falcons, she would have been made into fertilizer. _At least, I think it was the falcons._ Gently he laid the girl on his bed and yelled for his healer. The man in question flew into the room, took one good look at the mangled demon on the bed, and quickly got to work. After removing the shreds of the outer clothing, he applied healing salve to her many cuts, a special balm on her bruises, and healing magic to a broken arm and three cracked ribs. When he was done, he turned and bowed to Sesshoumaru.

"Well, milord, she'll be all right. She's been royally pounded, though. Lucky you got there when you did. Another few minutes and I wouldn't have been able to do much. She's sleeping soundly now." He said, and then left.

Sesshoumaru was very relieved to hear that Katiyo was all right. He knew Tensaiga had done its job, but it was still nice to know she would have lasting damage. The link in his mind was now pale blue with her peaceful slumber. Careful not to wake her, he dragged the covers over her dwarfed form. Then he quietly left the room.

When Katiyo woke up, everything smelt of Sesshoumaru, even to her weak sense of smell. Surprised, she sat up to fast, and had to fight off a wave of nausea. Looking around, she vaguely remembered the room she was in as Sesshoumaru's.

"How on earth did I get here?"

"That would be my doing," a deep voice said by the door. Sesshoumaru had just walked in and was now leaning on the doorframe. "You've been asleep three days."

"Do I owe you my life _again_?" she said with a sigh.

"Yes, you do. Now, I would like to know why you were practically in pieces when I found you and why you smelt of your own kind. Why did your flock try to kill you?"

"They are no longer my flock." She answered icily.

"Care to explain why? You owe me."

"Three weeks after I left, they declared me an exile." She was fighting hard to prevent tears, but a few ran down her cheek. Sesshoumaru had the sudden urge to hold her in his arms. He took a few steps closer, then stopped. _What am I thinking?_

"The elders said they had to kill me because I ran away. Then they threw a spell at me that changed me into my human shape." Her voice was now thick with the attempt to stop her tears. "They chased me with sticks and stones. Some even had arrows. They – they... They killed my parents!" Now Katiyo was very near emotional breakdown, he could smell it. Sesshoumaru found himself walking over to the girl and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She was surprised for only a moment, then started crying into his shirt. Sitting on the bed, he placed her on his lap as she cried for her parents. After about ten minutes, she said,

"I can't stay here, they will try to kill me again. I can't put you in danger."

"What kind of demon lord would I be if I could not defend my castle and the people in it from a bunch of falcons holding a grudge?" Was his answer, and it made Katiyo smile. She really wanted to stay with Sesshoumaru. She told herself it was because her life belonged to him, but she knew there was a deeper meaning.

"Thank you" she whispered. It was at that moment she discovered she had no real clothes on.

"Um...Sesshoumaru? Where did my clothes go?"

"They were in shreds. I am having new ones made for you. In the meantime, you may wear one of my spares." Getting up, he walked over to his closet and drew out a spare shirt and pants.

"I have recovered enough magic to shrink them to your size." He pointed to the clothes in his arms and instantly they shrank. He handed them to her then pointed to the folding wall in the corner.

"You can change back there." She stepped behind the wall and emerged shortly afterwards, dressed in his clothes. They were still quite a bit large.

"They're still a bit big, but it'll do!" she looked at herself, then started giggling,

"_What_ is so funny?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"I look like a mini you!" She burst out laughing, quite the contrary to the state she was in a few minutes earlier. Sesshoumaru let out a sigh.

"Come, I had a room prepared for you." Retrieving her boots by the door, she followed him out of his room. He led her down the hall, and then opened a door. Inside was a very big room with everything you could need. It was almost as big as Sesshoumaru's. Katiyo's mouth hung open.

"I don't have guests often. I hope this will do."

"It's huge! Thank you!" Sesshoumaru cleared his throat then said awkwardly,

"You should get more rest. You took quite a beating."

"Are you kidding? I'm wide-awake! Could you give me a tour? I'm dying to know what the rest of this place looks like. So far, I've only seen your room."

"Are you sure? There isn't much to see."

"Sure I'm sure! I still would like a tour, please." She made him eyes he just couldn't resist.

"Fine. Don't wander off."

Sesshoumaru showed her his castle. From the useless dining room to his private study. When they arrived at the massive library, Katiyo gasped.

"Look at all the books! There's so many!" Her eyes shone with the sight. Through his link, Sesshoumaru could feel her awe and her love for books.

"Feel free to come here at any time. You may read to your heart's content." Katiyo was so happy that she ran to Sesshoumaru, flung her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You are without a doubt the most wonderful person on this planet. Thank you so much!" she said when she dropped to the ground. Then, giddy as a schoolgirl, she ran off to go examine nearby titles.

Still in shock, Sesshoumaru touched the place on his cheek where Katiyo had kissed him. _Well, that was unexpected, but I'm not complaining. _

* * *

Midnight: Ah! A good 1,330 words!

Yami Midnight: That's much better.

Midnight: So now Katiyo is staying with Fluffy (Sesshoumaru). What ever happened to the elders' plan to kill her?

Yami Midnight: You'll have to review and wait to find out.

Midnight: TTFN! Ta ta for now. (Let's see if anyone can tell me who says this...)


	6. Challenge

Midnight: We're back!!

Yami Midnight: Again...

Midnight: We'd like to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far. You really have helped us.

Yami Midnight: If you're going to get mushy, I'll leave.

Midnight: [blows raspberry]

* * *

Challenge

It was the middle of the night, and Katiyo was still asleep. It had been three weeks now since Sesshoumaru had saved her life, again. He had left three days ago on a mission he said was important. He said it would only take a few hours, but he still wasn't back.

"Where could he be? What could he possibly be doing?" she wondered out loud. She let out a sigh.

"This is hopeless! I'm never going to fall asleep. Maybe I'll go read a good book." She threw off the covers and, without changing out of the nightshirt Sesshoumaru had given her; she slipped out of her room without putting her boots on. She wanted to make the least amount of noise possible. Halfway down the hall, she tripped.

"I _hate_ being a klutz! At least I haven't fallen on my face in front of Sesshoumaru...yet." Katiyo got up and continued on to the library. She had been there so many times, she knew the way by heart. When she passed the doors, she took a deep breath.

"I love it here!" Looking around, she spotted a nearby ladder. "Maybe I'll find something up there!" She climbed up and started looking. Running her fingers over a few books, she found one that sounded interesting and started to carry it down the ladder.

"Katiyo, what are you doing up so late?"

Katiyo was so surprised to hear Rin's voice she dropped the book and fell off the ladder.

"_Rin!_ That hurt!! What are _you_ doing up so late?" she got up form the floor and rubbed her backside.

"I heard you trip." Katiyo made Rin a face. In the time since Katiyo had arrived, she and Rin had become fast friends. Rin knew only too well that Katiyo was clumsy.

"I couldn't sleep." She replied.

"I'm worried about him, too." Rin said softly.

"What? I didn't—" There were times when Katiyo wondered if Rin had more power than she led on. The six-year-old certainly had a way of making her feel awkward at times, especially when the subject was Sesshoumaru. Katiyo looked over and saw Rin yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"You'd better get back to bed, missy! Here." Katiyo's fingertips glowed a little as she touched Rin's forehead.

"You'll have sweet dreams tonight! Now, off you go!" She watched Rin leave the room and smiled. She turned to pick up the book she dropped when she heard the sound of cloth behind her.

"Why are you always so nice to her all the time?" Sesshoumaru said behind her.

"She's like the little sister I never had." She answered, still bent down. When she turned to put the book on the table behind her, she dropped it again and gasped.

Sesshoumaru was a mess. He could hardly stand. His armor was completely gone and he was all scratched.

"What happened?" Katiyo asked moving closer to him, her hands glowing.

"It seems my little brother has mastered his sword quite well, for a half demon."

"A sword did this to you?" she whispered, her hand inches away from his chest, ready to heal.

"Don't bother. I can take care of myself." Sesshoumaru said in his expression-less voice.

"You _do_ realize that I can put you to sleep and heal you then, right?"

"Fine." Katiyo placed her glowing hand on Sesshoumaru's chest and relief washed over him in a wave.

"Can you walk? I need you to sit down." Sesshoumaru tried to walk, but only got a few paces when he nearly fell. Katiyo was there to help him. She steered him to a chair she had drawn and he sat down. He hated the thought that he needed help.

"So, your half-brother's sword can do this?" she muttered as she cared for his many scratches, several of them deep, her hands glowing blue this time.

"Yes, it is most formidable."

"So why try and take it if he always beats you with it? Obviously, if he can use it properly, you should just leave him alone." She said matter-of-fact, as she continued healing him.

"How did you know that? Did Jaken tell you? I'm going to behead that toad!"

"It was a wise guess. From your reaction, I guessed right! Don't move." She was now healing the scratches on his face. She pressed a cool fingertip on the tip of his nose and the scratches on his face vanished. Sesshoumaru, thinking she was done, tried to get up, only to wince and be pushed back down by Katiyo.

"I'm not done yet! You still have several cracked ribs." She now placed pink hands on his sides. Sesshoumaru was so wide; it looked like she was hugging him.

"So what weapon did you use?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Poison claws and a power whip." He answered, expecting her to be awed.

"Well, no wonder you always lose!" she said with a laugh.

"Once again, you are lucky I like you." Sesshoumaru said through gritted teeth.

"You need to beat him before he calls on the power of his sword. Those things are _way_ to slow!" she said, her hands gradually moving down, caring for each set of ribs.

"What do you use in battle, then?" Done, she held out her hands in answer, which were now they're normal color.

"These. I use hand-to-hand combat. My master told me no one could beat me for speed. I also use these sometimes" She said simply, with only the slightest trace of pride. When she lifted her sleeve, Sesshoumaru saw two small talons where her thumb met her wrist.

"I'm done now." Sesshoumaru got up without any pain.

"Thank you." He finally managed to say.

"My pleasure! You really should leave your little brother alone, you know. You should also not go anywhere for the next few days." She said, stepping away from him.

"Why should I stay here?" he asked. He had wanted to run another errand.

"Because, I said so!" Sesshoumaru shot her a death glare. Katiyo giggled.

"You need to rest and Rin was worried sick. Besides, I can knock you out for a couple days, if you prefer."

"_Rin_ was worried?" he said mockingly.

"All right! I was worried. What took you almost three days anyway?" she retorted, her cheeks slightly red.

_She's blushing! I can feel her embarrassment! _"I had to wait for that Kagome girl to leave. Her sacred arrows are dangerous."

"I see. Anyway, unless you want me to spell you, I would go to bed, if I were you."

"What about you? You are always tired after you heal."

"I'm going too! Don't worry!" As they headed towards the door together Katiyo yawned then said,

"I would like to give this brother of you're a piece of my mind. I'd like to mash him up a bit while I'm at it."

"Why would you want to do that? He's an idiot, just leave him." Secretly, he did not want Katiyo to challenge Inu-Yasha. He was afraid that he would rip her to shred with the Tetsuaiga.

"Maybe I'll challenge _you_ then! Test my skills against a demon lord, you know?" Katiyo said, and then yawned until her jaw cracked. Then she tripped. Sesshoumaru fought hard to keep his face strait.

"Rin was right. You _are_ a klutz. I find it hard to believe that you fight hand-to-hand." He leaned down to help her up and she said,

"I'm going to hurt that girl!" Once again, he had to fight to keep his face strait. Once she was up, she tried to take a few steps, only to collapse again.

"God, I'm tired!" She got on her knees, and then yawned hugely again. She was startled to find herself being lifted off the ground by strong arms.

"I can walk by myself, you know!"

"Be quiet." Sesshoumaru's arms were under her knees and at her shoulder blades and her head was leaning against his chest. It was very comfortable, she had to admit.

Sesshoumaru walked through the halls of his dwelling until he reached Katiyo's chambers. Gently, he laid her on the bed and dragged the covers on top of her. He started to walk out of the room when he heard Katiyo say,

"What of my challenge, Sesshoumaru?" she said sleepily.

"You are on, Katiyo!"

* * *

Midnight: Wasn't that cute?

Yami Midnight: Your definition of cute is somewhat vast. Explain for the good people.

Midnight: You know! The whole cutesy healing thing and the carrying thing!

Yami Midnight: You've been watching WAY too much Fushigi Yuugi!!

Midnight: What else are you suppose to do with the box set? Leave it on the shelf to collect dust?

Yami Midnight: It's better than watching it all in one shot (almost).

Midnight: Chichiri 's my favorite, you know!

Yami Midnight: [groan] Not that again! [Sigh]


	7. Battle of Speed

Yami Midnight: Here we are again. Are you tired of us yet?

Midnight: Don't answer that!

Yami Midnight: sigh So here is chapter 7. The title is lame. Are you happy, Michelle???

Midnight: We've decided that there IS going to be a sequel, but not right away. We still have a couple or so more chapters to write.

Yami Midnight: Katiyo will meet Inu-Yasha in the sequel!

Midnight: Hope you're going to like it! Anyway, enough of our babbling! On with the show! I mean...story!

Little note here: Slightly lemon toward the end. I may have to up the rating to and age where you are most likely to have had a health class.

* * *

Battle of speed

Two days after his return, Sesshoumaru stood waiting in the large courtyard behind his castle. He was waiting for Katiyo, the falcon demon he had given a home. She had challenged him two nights ago to a friendly fight to test her skills. _This should be easy, she's clumsy! Still, I should probably refrain from using all my powers, I could hurt her. _The great demon lord sighed. Never before had he cared so much about a silly battle. When he heard footsteps behind him, he turned and saw the girl he was waiting for.

Her hair was tied back and she wore lose clothing. _Like any trained fighter_, Sesshoumaru thought. She also wore no armor. Over the last few meters between them, she ran and did a few tumbles to loosen her muscles.

"Here I am! Are you ready?" She said while stretching.

"Yes." He answered in his toneless voice.

"Good! Because I don't plan to go easy on you! I don't want you to go easy on me either!"

"Fine." _She _can_ heal herself...when she's conscious._

"Okay, first person to draw blood from the other wins. No poison, no disappearing, no transforming, and no chocking." With that said, they face each other, bowed and the fight began.

Sesshoumaru immediately charged for Katiyo. She easily dodged his claws and circled around behind him. _God, she's fast! _He quickly turned to face her and tried again. She dodged again and he heard her voice in his ear. The feel of her breath confirmed it wasn't a spell.

"You're holding back! I know you can do better." Completely confused as to how she got so close to him, he faltered for a second. Katiyo missed the opening. Quickly, he swerved to face her again and drew on the power of his whip. She jumped form the place where it clacked and raced up his arm. She was so light, Sesshoumaru hardly noticed. She placed her feet on each of his shoulders and did a back flip off his head and landed behind him. Again, he turned, but he misjudged the distance between them and received a talon in the face, scratching him and drawing blood.

"I win!" Katiyo said with a friendly smile. Sesshoumaru backed up a few paces and bowed to her.

"You don't need to do that! Really! You're embarrassing me!" Blood was dripping from his cut onto the grass, so Katiyo leaned forward and pressed a blue palm on his cheek. When she lifted her hand, the cut was gone with any trace it was ever there. Sesshoumaru stood up strait and complimented her on the fight.

"You _are_ very fast. I am surprised you did not unleash your fists, though. I am curious as to your strength. Very well fought, just do not tell Jaken."

"I understand! You have your man pride to keep intact." Sesshoumaru shot her a small glare, so she added with a grin, "I won't tell anyone...except Rin." After a few moments Katiyo added,

"Thank you. I don't think anyone has ever complimented me before. They only complained that I was too quick and that it wasn't fair."

"Hmm. I noticed that you were completely balanced the whole time. Why are you so clumsy when you are not fighting?" He was still surprised form the jump she did over his entire body.

"It's kinds like a bird when it's hoping on the ground. Even great eagles are ill at ease when not flying. I suppose because my magic is the weakest kind, I compensate by a fighting sense. When there's no adrenaline running, I'm a klutz. Sorry if that doesn't make sense."

"I see. So are all your kind clumsy?" he asked as they made their way back to the castle.

"No, just me. I'm the only falcon in over millennia to have healing powers. The rest of my kind either has no magic or battle magic. Some have psychic powers."

"Interesting..." he muttered to himself. "How old are you?"

"I'm 175 years old."

"You're barely out of childhood!"

"Silly! A bird's childhood is very short. How old are _you_, grandfather?"

"I am over 700 years old, if you must know." They had reached the doors to the castle. They each headed different ways. Sesshoumaru took the shortcut through the castle to the hot springs in the cliffs. _A god bath will feel good. I need to think. _

He climbed up the stone steps until he reached the large hot spring. He undressed quickly and slipped into the steaming water.

Meanwhile, Katiyo was slowly making her way up another set of stone steps that lead to the same spring, careful not to trip. When she arrived, she nearly fell over when she saw who was already in the spring. She tried to walk away slowly, but he heard her.

"You may come in. I'm not looking." Katiyo really wanted a bath, so she took off her clothing, undid her hair and dove in. Out of respect, she kept her under things on. When she surfaced, she swam over to him and asked anxiously,

"Are you mad at me?"

"No I am not. You won fair and square." He answered.

"Good. Then there's no harm in my telling you that you're on my rock." She said with a smile.

"_Your_ rock?" he said, giving her a look as though saying 'just try and move me'.

"Yes, _my_ rock! Now, please move!" she said, not entirely serious. When he did not move, she rammed into him. Still, he did not move, so she pushed with all her might. Nothing fazed him. He sat there with a small smirk. They both knew it was a game. Katiyo even tried tickling him, but to no avail.

"You're not ticklish, you wont move, I can't move you! Only one thing left." She swam over and sat on his lap. She enjoyed looking at the surprised look on his face. She wriggled and tried to make herself comfortable. Finally, she leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist. For a moment, Sesshoumaru sat surprised. Her scent was intoxicating this close. He had to get away before he lost control.

"Have it your way." He picked her up by the waste, got up, placed her on the rock, and then swam away. Katiyo laughed.

"Ha! I knew it would work!" she said triumphantly, performing a little victory dance.

"You are such a child." He retorted before submerging, his tail a white snake behind him. It looked much smaller when wet. He surfaced on the other side of the spring and sat to face her.

"I think it's about time you told me why you ran away form your flock in the first place." He said with a commanding tone once she had sat down again. Immediately, Katiyo's eyes became cold and hurt and she tried to exit the spring by the rocks behind her. Sesshoumaru crossed the spring to grab her wrist and dragged her back in the water.

"Let me go." She said flatly, trying to pull away.

"Not until you tell me why you ran away." He said, his tone still commanding.

"I don't want to." She mumbled, head hung low, never meeting his eyes.

"You have to!" He placed his fingers under her chin so she would have to meet his eyes. When blue met with amber, she saw the determination in his eyes. Those beautiful amber eyes were filled with something that made Katiyo tell him.

"All right." She whispered. She drew away from his grasp and turned her back to him. In a slow, sad voice, she told her tale for the very first time.

"A little over a year ago..."

FLASHBACK

It was a calm night. Katiyo sat on the top of a small hill gazing at the stars. When she heard footsteps behind her, she turned and saw Tomo, the next in line for the rule of the falcon flock. He was also the world's biggest asshole. Katiyo sighed and returned her gaze to the stars.

"Hello, Katiyo. How are we this evening?" he said seductively in his nasal voice.

"Leave me alone, you creep." Katiyo answered flatly.

"Now, that's no way to talk to a prince! I could have you sent to Lushagui for that."

"I'm _so_ sure!" she retorted sarcastically.

"So what of my question, pretty? Will you marry me?" He said in a low voice as his hand reached for her face. She slapped his hand away, got up, and started walking away. Tomo tried to stop her, but she transformed and flew away.

This was the third night in a row he had proposed to her, and he was tired of getting no for an answer. He wanted her for her body. He wanted to do with her as he pleased, since she was the prettiest around. _Time to take more drastic measures._

The next night, he found Katiyo on the same hilltop, looking at the stars.

"So, Katiyo, will you marry me?"

"I will _never_ marry you!" she yelled.

"Have it your way." With a wave of his hand, one of his faithful thugs emerged from the shadows and knocked Katiyo unconscious.

When she came to, she was lying on a bed somewhere, gagged with her hands bound on either side. She also wore no clothing. When she looked around, she saw Tomo sitting calmly in a nearby chair.

"Ah! So we're finally awake! I still don't understand how anyone could reject me. I'm going to rule this flock soon, yet you still refuse to marry me. I'm sure many other girls would like to be in your position, Katiyo." He said, his voice calm. Muffled yells were his only answer.

"I am going to ask you one more time. This time, answer correctly!" He walked over and removed the gag. Katiyo spat in his face.

"You _will_ be mine!" he said angrily, wiping the spit off his face. He took off his clothes and lay on top of her.

"I _will_ have you."

END OF FLASHBACK

"And then...he...he..." Tears were now pouring freely down Katiyo's cheeks. By this time, her courage had completely evaporated. With a cry, she transformed and flew in the direction of the castle, leaving Sesshoumaru feeling terrible.

He had forced her to remember her worst memory. He felt like shit. _She was raped. That's why she ran away. I can understand. I can't believe I forced her to do that. I feel so sorry for her. _Sesshoumaru was feeling genuine pity for this girl. And there was also another emotion he had never felt before. One that told him he wanted to hold her in his arms and comfort her. It was greater that the compassion he felt for Rin. _What is this strange new emotion? Rin is the only woman who has not run from me, and she is a child! I should release her; she probably does not want to be here. _Absorbed in his own thoughts, Sesshoumaru left the springs taking Katiyo's clothes with him and meant to go apologize to her, grief flooding the link he had to her emotions.

* * *

Midnight: I can't believe I wrote that! Now I'm really depressed.

Yami Midnight: Me too. Sorry everybody!

Midnight: This just makes the whole thing more dramatic. sigh I feel bad for my own character.

Yami Midnight: sigh Me too. I think I need to go watch a really brainless movie, like Shrek, or something.


	8. Ritual

Midnight: So here it is. The end.

Yami Midnight: We had loads of fun writing this. A sequel is on the way.

Midnight: Oh! And if anyone want to see what Katiyo looks like in our brain, just say so and we'll e-mail a little badly done sketch we did.

Yami Midnight: Well, I did. I draw, she writes.

Midnight: Right. Anyway, here we go, (sniff) the end. (Starts crying)

Disclaimer: We own nothing but Katiyo.

* * *

Ritual 

Katiyo sat on her bed in controlled grief. She had managed to stop crying a few minutes ago, and now she was lost in her own head. _Why did I tell him?_ A voice in her head answered,

It's because you trust him. He saved you and did not hurt you .You told him because you care.

"Because I care... Do I care? All this time, I've denied it. I think...I've...fallen in love." _But he couldn't possibly have feelings for me! He's a noble; I'm little more than a peasant. I should leave as soon as I can. I don't want to be hurt again._

Decided, Katiyo got up and put on the replica of her original clothes, and prepared to leave. She was too busy and distraught to notice that a falcon had swooped silently through the open window and dropped a small marble onto the floor next to her. When she heard her window snap shut on it's own behind her, she turned and saw nothing. _Must have been the wind. _Had her mental state been better, she might have noticed the 'wind' had also placed a magical lock her window. She also might have noticed that perched on a tree outside her window were six old falcons and one young one.

"Did you do it?"

"Yes. It's right next to her."

"Well done, Tomo."

For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru had no idea what to do. It had been about ten minutes since he arrived outside the door to Katiyo's chambers, and he still couldn't bring himself to open the door. He had to apologize to her, but he just couldn't raise his hand and open the door! He sighed and hung his head. _What have I come to? I can't even talk to a girl! I act like some lovesick pup! _A young voice startled his thoughts.

"What are you doing, milord?" Rin asked.

"I'm...er...I am...um..." Never had he felt so stupid.

"I don't want Katiyo to go away. Please don't send her away, milord!" Rin ran up and hugged his knees.

"Rin...let go." She obeyed. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Katiyo likes it here! I asked her where her home was and she told me she had none! Don't make her go away!"

"She likes it here?" Rin nodded. "She does not feel like she is forced to stay?" Rin shook her head. Sesshoumaru heaved an inner sigh of relief, careful not to let any emotion show on his face. "No, Rin. I am not going to send her away."

"Thank you, milord!" Rin hugged his knees again, and then ran off. Once she was out of sight, Sesshoumaru smiled. He was happy Katiyo did not want to leave. Still, he had an apology to give. Again, he faced the door and muttered a silent curse. He stared at the doorknobs with disgust. He took a deep breath and swung the doors open. When he stepped through the doorframe, he felt a strange fizz on his skin, but only for a blink of an eye. He proceeded into the room.

The sight of the room startled Sesshoumaru. It was a mess! Things were turned over, there were talon marks on the curtains, and there was a frantic falcon circling the room. Katiyo was trying to force herself through a magical barrier around the open window. Occasionally, she tried to get out of the door, but there was a shield there, too.

Getting a closer look, he saw that there was a black cloud surrounding Katiyo's hawk form. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and found something he did not want to find, Katiyo's scent, but wrong. It was...sick? Sesshoumaru stepped further into the room and Katiyo darted to his face. Thanks to his lightning reflexes, Sesshoumaru caught the distressed falcon in midair and made their eyes meet.

"Return to human, please." Sesshoumaru said in his commanding voice. How could anybody resist that tone? After a flash of light, Katiyo the human shaped demon was in Sesshoumaru's hands. He put her down and she swayed on the spot. There was still a black cloud around her. Looking at her hands, Katiyo saw the black film around them and tried desperately to rub it off, to no avail. Before Sesshoumaru could do anything, she collapsed into a heap on the ground. As little worried, he bent down and checked her breathing, slow and ragged.

He picked her up and headed towards the door, intending to bring her to his healer. When he got to the doorframe, he found he could not get through. He turned and went through the shield back first. He was halfway through when he started to feel relief, only to have it cut short by Katiyo's inability to go through. All of him was on the other side of the door except for his hands, which were holding the girl on the other side of the doorframe. Something did not want Katiyo to leave! _Fine, then!_

Sesshoumaru entered the room again and placed Katiyo on the bed. No sooner that he had put her down, she was gone, taking the link to her mind with her. Without hesitation, he pulled out the Tensaiga and swiped at the goblins from the underworld, killing them and reviving Katiyo. Her eyelids fluttered open. He leaned over her to look into her eyes, and to his horror, they were still glazed with the effect of a high fever. A hand on her forehead confirmed that.

"It's no use. That cloud had a powerful spell on it. I now have a sickness that transcends death. No matter how many times you revive me, I will die again." Katiyo's voice was strained with the effort. She tried to turn to face him, but hissed and winced in pain, clutching her side.

"Hold still. What is causing you pain?" Sesshoumaru said, only a little worry in his voice. It was getting harder and harder to keep emotion from creeping into his voice. In his desperation, he failed to notice that the link he had to Katiyo's mind no longer existed, it had vanished the moment she had temporarily died.

"It's infected my blood. It's designed to kill falcons. Soon my organs will give up the ghost. I can't heal it, no one can heal it, so just let me die." She sounded very serious. Sesshoumaru could tell this was not going to get better by just reviving her. He needed to do something, and fast. With that, her eyes rolled into her head and she fell back down in the pillow. Sesshoumaru reached for the Tensaiga but heard her breathing and lowered his hand. It seemed she had only fainted. _Only fainted! Unless I don't do something quick, she will either suffer and have to be revived for the rest of her life, or she will die. I cannot let that happen! _

"No...don't! Leave me alone...I don't want to...please..." Katiyo said while tossing and turning on the bed. Apparently her abnormally high fever had caused her to start hallucinating. _That can't be good, _Sesshoumaru thought. He stood watching Katiyo hallucinate, feeling completely useless. A part of him wanted to cry out at his foolishness, and another wanted to break something in rage because a foolish girl he had no idea why he cared about had gotten herself sick and was causing him this pain and confusion. Then it hit him.

"Blood! That's it! 'It's infected my blood. It's designed to kill falcons.' All I need to do is change her blood. But how?" Sesshoumaru exclaimed out loud. Then it hit him again.

His blood could kill off the disease, considering it was more powerful than some falcon spell, the shield on the door had proven that. As soon as he thought of this, the steps for blood bonding surfaced in his mind.

The mates in question had to ingest each other's blood in order for the ritual to be complete. One blood was exchanged, the persons in question would feel each other's presence at all times due to the small part of themselves inside the other. Once this is combined with the marking, the male's demon mark will appear at the same place on the female.

Sesshoumaru hesitated for a second, wondering what would happen if Katiyo found out that he had performed half of the dog-demon mating ritual on her. That thought soon passed as he looked at Katiyo again, her face pouring sweat and her lips cracked and dry. _She must never know. _After finding that a logical way out of the possible mess, he picked up Katiyo's hand and gently cut a shallow gash along her wrist. Bright red blood swelled from the scratch while Sesshoumaru did the same to himself. _The blood cannot mix. If it does, she will feel me, and that is not what I want. _He held his wrist a few inches above hers and let his blood drip into her. One drop...two drops...three drops...four drops. Katiyo relaxed softly into the pillow, her fever going down, casting away the hallucinations. Sesshoumaru let go of Katiyo's hand to rummage in the front of his shirt to produce a handkerchief. He tore it in two and tightly wrapped half of it around her wrist, and half around his.

As he turned to leave, he stepped on something that made him pause. Removing his foot, he saw that he had stepped on a small marble. Detecting something amok with it, he drew Tokijin, threw the marble in the air, and then sliced it in half as it fell. Instantly, the shield on the window and the door disappeared and Sesshoumaru could distinctly hear voices outside the window. Soundlessly creeping over, he cracked his hands, summoning his whip, and threw open the window. With one swift movement, anyone with an acute sense of hearing could hear seven small _thumps_ as seven immobile bodies hit the ground. Satisfied, Sesshoumaru closed the window and dared one last lance at the girl now fast asleep, dreaming away her illness. Focusing on her, he could tell exactly where every strand of hair fell, where her hand rested on her stomach and how she had a faint throbbing in her wrist. He made a silent promise that Katiyo would never know of his offence.

He let a small smile grace his face as he walked out of the room, no longer feeling useless.

* * *

Midnight: Well, there you go. Hope you enjoyed this story as much as we did. 

Yami Midnight: Notice the ending. You will have to join us in the sequel to find out more of Katiyo's adventures with the sexy Dog-Demon.

Midnight: Remember, she will be meeting Inu-Yasha in the sequel! Ohh!! I can't wait!

Yami Midnight: How can you not wait? The story comes form your own brain!

Midnight: So?

Yami Midnight: sigh Anyways, the next story will be called, Twists of Unlikelihood. I hope you will be there! If not, I might have to send you to the shadow realm...

Midnight: Ya, right. (sigh) Ja ne!


End file.
